Louis
Louis is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead. His original concept was an assistant manager at a local retail electronics chain store, but in the game he is a Junior Systems Analyst at “Franklin Brothers” in the IT department located in Philadelphia PA, until the second day after the first infection. In official media, he is usually seen wielding a Submachine Gun or dual Pistols. Louis, along with Zoey and Francis, appears in Left 4 Dead 2 in the campaign The Passing as they meet with the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors. In The Sacrifice comic, Louis damaged his legs after a Witch attempted to drag him into a yacht full of other Witches and is unable to stand on his own. Due to this he mans a Heavy Machine Gun during the campaign's finale. Also in The Sacrifice comic, Louis was bitten by an Infected individual on the arm hard enough to draw blood prior to meeting the other Survivors. However he remains uninfected and although the virus may be spread by saliva, exhalation droplets or body fluids, Louis was either immune or a carrier. Subsequently it is revealed in The Sacrifice comic that Louis is indeed a Carrier who is capable of infecting people who do not possess a natural resistance to the the infection. Louis' facial features are portrayed by Sean Bennett and he is voiced by Earl Alexander. Official description Background Before the Infection Louis was working as the Junior Systems Analyst at Franklin Brothers in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. During his lunch breaks, he would often visit the shooting range which his co-workers would mock him for doing so. It can also be assumed he also played video games as he has a figurine of the Heavy from Team Fortress 2 on his desk and mentions Counter-Strike when picking up a gun, and makes various references to Half-Life as well as grieving over the lack of an Xbox on the island on the Keys. Two days after the Infection began, he encountered his first Infected in the men's restroom after trying to convince a co-worker that the press was over reacting and everything was still safe. After killing the Infected, he exited the restroom only to find his office in shambles, his co-workers all dead, and the outside world falling to pieces. Louis is the most well educated of all the Survivors, holding at least one undergraduate degree and an MBA and at some point learning Japanese during an internship in Tokyo, Japan. Relationships with other Survivors Louis is the most upbeat Survivor and attempts to keep the group's spirits up, no matter what the situation. Given the life-threatening risks facing the Survivors, this behavior is manifest to such an exaggerated degree that Louis may be displaying the psychological defence known as reaction formation whereby an individual behaves in way that is the direct opposite of how they truly feel. Credible evidence for this can be derived from the fact that before The Infection, Louis was a serious-minded, diligent and ambitious corporate executive. *'Bill' ::In the game Louis and Bill do not appear to have much of a relationship beyond the bonds of comradeship imposed by the Survivors' dire circumstances. As Louis is a friendly and up-beat person, he will occasionally direct mild banter Bill's way, such as when responds to Bill's complaining about having to climb stairs (Bill has a stiff knee from an old war wound) by cheerfully encouraging Bill with the claim that climbing stairs is good cardio exercise. Louis also wants to go save Bill when he's incapacitated outside the safe room"Bill! C'mon guys, let's go help 'im.". ::The Sacrifice comic reveals that Louis and Bill actually get along quite well with Louis teaching the older man how to make Pipe bombs and earning Bill's respect by showing good initiative in combat. Despite Louis' serious leg injuries, Bill does not for one moment contemplate abandoning him and leaving him behind, as he considers Louis to be "one of his own". ::Louis is somewhat saddened by Bill's death in The Passing, going so far as to kill a Tank in his name"That...is for Bill!". *'Francis' ::Francis' dour, self-centered personality is almost diametrically opposite to that of Louis and consequently he appears to be irritated, if not annoyed, by Louis's cheerful, externally focused disposition"Hey Mr. Positive! We just crashed! You got somethin' positive to say about that?". For example, in one classic scenario Francis closes down Louis' babbling optimism by refering to him as "Mr Positive". Not surprisingly Louis is more constrained and wary towards to Francis than he is to any other Survivor. Nevertheless the bonds of comradeship evidently transcend this personality mismatch if the time comes to save Francis when he is incapacitated outside a safe room"C'mon, aren't we gonna help him?". ::In The Sacrifice comic Francis's antipathy to Louis is actually more pronounced than is shown in the game and this quality even manifests itself in dangerous situations when it would be reasonable to expect that such inter-personal difference would be shelved. In particular, The Sacrifice comic episodes 3 and 4 are deeply revealing because they show that Francis has a deep-seated low regard for Louis; for example whilst asleep Francis' sub-conscious mind casts Louis away on a deserted island. *'Zoey' ::Zoey teases Louis throughout the campaigns"Hey Louis, all of these cubicles make you homesick?""Louis... You'd look good in one of those hospital gowns.""Hey Louis? Try not to get lost.""Louis, your row isn't boarding yet." and Louis' optimism seems to be welcomed and appreciated by her"You're an optimist, I'll give you that, Louis.". Both characters become saddened and a more emotional when the other dies"Goddammit, Zoey, wake up!""Louis, oh God, I'm gonna miss you!". ::In The Passing she shows deep concern for his injury, mentioning to the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors they have a wounded man up there and if Zoey sacrifices herself in The Sacrifice she'll say that he always has a friend. *'Coach' ::Coach and Louis seem to understand each other's situation quite well; both men are optimistic and want to want to keep in good spirits. Louis wishes Coach luck, and Coach generously offers to take Louis (and the other Survivors) with them to New Orleans. *'Ellis' ::Louis and Ellis share an optimistic outlook and they are quick to wish each other the best of good fortune. Louis seems to find Ellis' comments amusing and claims the young man will "definitely make it to New Orleans." *'Nick' ::On account of Nick's prickly and dismissive attitude, Nick is the only Survivor to earn Louis' abiding dislike. Louis does not wish Nick luck at the end of The Passing and agrees with Francis when he observes "Bill would've shot him (Nick) by now." Nevertheless, during the finale Louis will provide Nick with covering fire during the battle. Sometimes upon finishing the finale, players will hear Louis wish everyone else good luck by their names and refer to Nick as "what's-his-name". *'Rochelle' ::Louis and Rochelle have an instantaneously warm relationship. When she sees him wounded, she takes his health into consideration and it is perhaps Louis' predicament that most acutely sparks her invitation to the trio to join them on their trip to New Orleans. Quotes and Captions See: Louis/Quotes and Captions Behind the Scenes * Louis' beta apperance was much different than his current one. Originally, Louis had short curly black hair and a beard, a bandage on his forehead, a tan, long-sleeve shirt, a yellow undershirt, blue jeans, and a bandolier of shotgun shells over his shoulder. * In the beta version, Louis was pretty unfriendly with Bill but, like Zoey and Francis' romantic relationship, this was removed in the game's final version. If this is a legacy attribute, it may explain why talk between Louis and Bill is relatively uncommon. * Louis was originally set to be the manager of an electronics store. This, along with his outfit, may also be a reference to Shaun of the Dead, as Shaun manages an electronics store and wears a similar uniform. * Louis was to be a "narrator" in the cut campaign intros. * The cut lines tell us that Louis was holding out with other people before meeting the other Survivors. Judging by his line "Folks I was with before you three wouldn't keep movin figured they could wait it out. They couldn't,", they are likely dead or Infected. Notes * His quote involving "I ain't got time to bleed,"ZombieGenericLong14.wav is a reference to the same quotation of Blain Cooper (played by Jesse Ventura) from the movie Predator, and also refers to Duke Nukem 64/3D. This quote is also a Team Fortress 2 Achievement for the Soldier as well as one of his cut lines from the Sandvich character video. * In the very first trailer of Left 4 Dead, Louis is killed by falling from a roof. * In some of the posters, Louis holds his primary weapon in his left hand, hinting a possibility of him being ambidextrous. Exceptions would be Crash Course (he dual-wields), Blood Harvest and The Last Stand. ** In the intro video, he holds his Pistol with his left hand and managed to kill a Hunter with it with a headshot. * Louis is the only bot to ever use the Heavy Machine Gun. * Part 4 of the Sacrifice comic reveals that the leg injury Louis displays in The Passing was received when he was pulled into a boat full of Witches. Louis' leg injuries may be less severe than the other Survivors say they are as he can be seen walking and climbing a flight of stairs unaided with only a slight limp in order to get to the Heavy Machine Gun during the The Passing finale. * Louis' knowledge of the Japanese language may also be referring to his voice actor, Earl Alexander, who some have reported as saying that he intends learning Japanese in preparation to moving to Japan someday. * A popular recurring joke in Gmod based machinema is Louis being exceedingly obsessed with pills, to the point of diving head first into absurd situations in order to get them. The "Pills here!" soundclip is used most often in regards to Louis. Gallery File:Louisz.jpg|Head shot of Louis. File:Picture2.jpg|Concept art of beta Louis. File:Louis-survivors-alley-1920-2.jpg|Louis' appearance during initial game development. File:sean_bennett.jpg|Louis' face model, Sean Bennett. File:Earl_alexander.jpg|Earl Alexander, Louis' voice actor. left_4_dead_patch.jpg|Louis firing at the witch, in the Intro Scene. L4dpg34.jpg|Louis (and a dead Infected) as he appears in-comic References Category:The Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead